md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Clubs/Editintro Clubhouse Events Page
Follow these instructions to create your page using the edit field below. To return to these instructions at any time, bookmark this page. Provide information to members and the general public about current, upcoming and past events. Detailed information about each event will probably be contained on a separate page, and this page will also contain an input box that will help you create new pages. = How to create your events sidebar = }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Sidebar: current events Current events are events happening right now or in the near future that your organization wishes to promote. Use the fields provided to create a link to your event that will appear alongside the date of your event. :currenteventpage1 = Type the name of the page on this wiki, an interwiki link, or the URL of your events page here. :currenteventname1 = Type the name of your even here. :currenteventdate1 = Type the date of your event here: DD Month YYYY. For example, "3 September 2012". Then enter information about up to two more current events. Sidebar: upcoming events Upcoming events are events that will happen in the future, possibly far in the future, that your organization wishes to promote or highlight. Use the fields provided to create a link to your event that will appear alongside the date of your event. :upcomingeventpage1 = Type the name of the page on this wiki, an interwiki link, or the URL of your events page here. :upcomingeventname1 = Type the name of your even here. :upcomingeventdate1 = Type the date of your event here: DD Month YYYY. For example, "3 September 2012". Then enter information about up to two more upcoming events. Sidebar: recent events Recent events are events in the recent past that you would like to highlight. Use the fields provided to create a link to your event that will appear alongside the date of your event. :recenteventpage1 = Type the name of the page on this wiki, an interwiki link, or the URL of your events page here. :recenteventname1 = Type the name of your even here. :recenteventdate1 = Type the date of your event here: DD Month YYYY. For example, "3 September 2012". Then enter information about up to two more recent events. Sidebar: example | by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Use this table to promote your current and upcoming events. Add information for up to 8 events in chronological order. Along with the date time and location, include a link to your event's page, information about admission, and a brief description. Use the fields provided to provide information on up to 8 current or upcoming events. If you do not need all 8 sets of fields, simply delete the fields you do not need, starting with the pipe symbol ( "|" ) at the beginning of each line. Edit Field: |eventdate1= 07 July 2011 |eventtime1= 09:00 Central Time |eventurl1= Student Clubs/Example placeholder |eventname1= Campus Outreach in the Quad |eventtype1= Outreach Event |location1= Square in the Center of University of North Sheboygan Campus, 12 University Road, Sheboygan, WI, USA |eventdescription1= Volunteers will gather in the quad and spend the day distributing informational materials about editing Wikipedia. |admission1= Free and open to members and nonmembers |notes1= Volunteers are needed. Register here! Saved Page: |} = Events gallery = }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | The events gallery is an opportunity for your student organization to provide information about past events, including a link to that event's page and a summary of the event, including the date of the event, who participated, and a short description. It's also recommended that you provide a picture of each event. Remember, to use the image you must first upload it to Wikimedia Commons and you must have permission to do so. You can then add up to 8 events to the gallery using the fields provided. If you do not need all 8 fields, simply delete the fields you do not need, starting with the pipe symbol ( "|" ) at the beginning of each line. Edit Field: |eventurl1= Student_Clubs/Example_placeholder |eventname1= Campus Outreach in the Quad |eventdate1= 07 July 2011 |evettype1= Outreach Event |participants1= 12 Volunteers, 420 Students |notes1= In 8 hours, distributed 300 editing guides, and received 50 names for our mailing list. |image1.ext= Campus_Spring.jpg }} Saved Page: |} = How to access this page = Access this page at any time by going to Student_Clubs/Editintro_Clubhouse_Events_Page. This link is also provided in the edit field of your Clubhouse Main Page and on your Clubhouse Index Page, and on Student Organizations/Create your Clubhouse. Category:Resources for Wikipedian student organizations